boffandomcom-20200223-history
List of Breath of Fire Locations
List of the locations within Breath of Fire. Agua A floating island located north of Romero, and is where the seal that banished the Goddess is located. Arad A small settlement in the middle of the desert whose live stock is constantly preyed upon by sand worms. Auria A very rich seaside town where the builings seem to be made of gold and jewels. Gobi resided here after being expelled from his clan and has his own shop. The village was later attacked by the naval forces of the Dark Dragons. The village here is always bright thanks to the Light Key. Bleak A village of thieves. It is located just west to the Light and Dark Tower which houses the Dark Key. Camlon A town that has a castle in the northern quarter and is where the King of the kingdom flees to when the Dark Dragon family take over Nanai. The castle is initially over-run by monsters until Ryu comes along and defeats the first boss, allowing the true king and the villagers to reclaim the castle, and rebuild over the course of the game. Camlon is situated between Drogen and Nanai. Carmen A village located west of Tock, the Tower of Time. This village once expelled a Cerl as a young girl because she wasn't human. She later returned and used the Time Key in clock to distort time and space in the village. Dragnier The village of the Light Dragon family and is situated to the west of Camlon. The Dark Dragons invade and burn much of the village at the start of the game, believing that the Dragons there still have their powers, when they do not. This accounts for the poor quality of sold equipment and low variety of items in the first town of the game, something that is not always explained in other games. Gant The village of the Iron Ogre clan. The village is well known for its metal smiths; all the men were taken to work on the Torpedo, and the women were used as hostages. Only old men remain at the time of Gobi's arrival. Gramor The village of the Mole People located deep under the earth. Gust A small village at the mouth of a valley. The people here went insane after being exposed to the pollens of flower created by Cort. Karma Located north-east of Winlan and west of Romero. It is home to a Wizard and has been overrun by monsters. When Nina arrives at Karma in search of Remedy, she kills two phantom siblings named Morte and Mortea. Nanai The capital of the kingdom, before it was taken over by the Dark Dragon family and subsequently destroyed by Ryu using the Quake Control. It was a seaside city with a castle in the northern quarter. The castle had a stairway to an underground area which was filled with lava, except for the walkways. In this underground area was the Temple of Gaia, which contained the Quake Control; Ryu gained the E. Key, but the town was destroyed in the process. Nanai was situated in the eastern-most part of the kingdom.: Prima A town located underwater. It is known as the trade capital of the world where you can find many kinds of items, and sell items once Gobi recovers his license. It is inhabited by the Manillo. Romero A land that located north-east of Winlan, and can be accessed from Winlan through Aura Cave. Some Winlans consider the land to be backwards, and when Princess Nina visits it in search of Remedy, she finds that the people here have been brought back to life by using Remedy so that the dead and undead are living together. The ground in this land is changing color, which one villager speculates me be a side-effect of Remedy. Scande The Dark Dragon's base of operations and ruled by Zog who resides in the tower. Many of the inhabitants here were taken from other villages and forced to do hard labour by the Dark Dragon. It is also where the Obelisk, the ancient flying fortress of the Goddess was buried. Spring A village located near the Spyre, a tower which controls the weather in the area. Famous for its waterfall. Tantar A village built by forest people after they fled their original habitat. A feud occurred when the imposter chief of Tuntar demanded Tantar's ring. However, Terry, a resident of the village, married Amelia, a human from Tuntar, in this town. Tunlan A village located on a tropic island whose inhabitants communicate through music, rather than a traditional, word-based language. Foreigners require the Cowl in order to understand them. The people also know the Dragon Heart, a song when sang causes lethal damage to any member of the Dragon who hears it and possess the Bolster, an item which allows its user to enter people's dreams. Tuntar Tantar's neighbouring village from across the river. Inhabited by humans. Was razed to the ground by the Stone Robot under the Dark Dragon's Control, but as everyone from Tuntar attended Terry and Amelia's wedding, no one was hurt. Winlan The capital city of the kingdom of Winlan and is ruled by a king. It is known as Windia or Wyndia in the future games. It has many windmills as it's people have an affinity with the wind. In the northern quarter of the city there is a castle. Wisdon An abandoned town inhabited by spirits that guard the sleeping sorceress who sealed the Goddess many ages ago. The town itself is never in one placed too long as it moves around the desert circling Arad. World of Dreams An entire world only accessible through one's dreams. Mogu's nightmare takes place here. }}